In the co-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,353,637 and 5,517,854 to R. A. Plumb and Y. S. Dave much of background relevant to the present invention is set out in great detail and incorporated herein for reference. In the patents, the need for an accurate measurement of formation breakdown and re-opening pressures is highlighted together with methods to derive further parameters from such measurements. Parameters derived from the pressure measurements include for example the magnitude and direction of maximum and minimum horizontal stresses.
As stated in the '637 patent, it is the precise knowledge of differences in stress magnitude that allows engineers to predict the type of fracture treatment that will assure containment in the reservoir beds. However, precise stress magnitude data are rarely obtained, particularly not in shales, which can be very tight. Instead it is commonly assumed that the least principal horizontal total stress in shales is greater than in adjacent reservoir rocks. The '637 patent describes the use of instrumented packers or pairs of packers with hydraulics to pressurize the packers or the volume between packers to measure the important parameters.
Another technical area in oil field technology usually considered as unrelated to the production stimulation as described above is the so-called formation sampling. Various techniques for performing formation evaluation (i.e., interrogating and analyzing the surrounding formation regions for the presence of oil and gas) in open, uncased boreholes have been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,860,581 and 4,936,139, assigned to the assignee of the present invention. An example of this class of tools is Schlumberger's MDT™, a modular dynamic fluid testing tool. Such a tool may include at least one fluid sample bottle, a pump to extract the fluid from the formation or inject fluid into the formation, and a contact pad with a conduit to engage the wall of the borehole. When the device is positioned at a region of interest, the pad is pressed against the borehole wall, making a tight seal for the pumping operation to begin.
To enable the same sampling in cased boreholes, which are lined with a steel tube, sampling tools have been combined with perforating tools. Such cased hole formation sampling tools are described, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,599 to T. Fields et al. and further citing the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,195,588; 5,692,565; 5,746,279; 5,779,085; 5,687,806; and 6,119,782, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The '588 patent by Dave describes a downhole formation testing tool which can reseal a hole or perforation in a cased borehole wall. The '565 patent by MacDougall et al. describes a downhole tool with a single bit on a flexible shaft for drilling, sampling through, and subsequently sealing multiple holes of a cased borehole. The '279 patent by Havlinek et al. describes an apparatus and method for overcoming bit-life limitations by carrying multiple bits, each of which are employed to drill only one hole. The '806 patent by Salwasser et al. describes a technique for increasing the weight-on-bit delivered by the bit on the flexible shaft by using a hydraulic piston.
Another perforating technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,968 assigned to Penetrators Canada. The '968 patent discloses a rather complex perforating system involving the use of a milling bit for drilling steel casing and a rock bit on a flexible shaft for drilling formation and cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,948 to Hallmark discloses an apparatus and methods for testing, then treating, then testing the same sealed off region of earth formation within a well bore. It employs a sealing pad arrangement carried by the well tool to seal the test region to permit flow of formation fluid from the region. A fluid sampling arrangement in the tool is adapted to receive a fluid sample through the sealing pad from the test region and a pressure detector is connected to sense and indicate the build up of pressure from the fluid sample. A treating mechanism in the tool injects a treating fluid such as a mud-cleaning acid into said sealed test region of earth formation. A second fluid sample is taken through the sealing pad while the buildup of pressure from the second fluid sample is indicated.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication 2009/0255669 tools and methods are described for injecting fluid into the formation surrounding wellbore for various purposes such measuring fluid saturations and other formation parameters.
Methods and tools for performing downhole fluid compatibility tests include obtaining an downhole fluid sample, mixing it with a test fluid, and detecting a reaction between the fluids are described in the co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,294 to P. Hegeman et al. The tool includes a plurality of fluid chambers, a reversible pump and one or more sensors capable of detecting a reaction between the fluids. The patent refers also to a downhole drilling tool for cased hole applications.
In the light of above known art it is seen as an object of the present invention to improve and extend methods of determining fracture pressures and stresses while reducing requirements for hydraulic and mechanic equipment such as packers.